


A Scandal in Kanagawa

by dusk037



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(In which KoyaShige become Sherlock fanboys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scandal in Kanagawa

  
  _"All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage..."_

The sound from the television floats through to the entryway as Koyama lets himself into Shige's home. He takes his time taking off his shoes and carefully puts it in its place. Koyama huffs, only a little annoyed that Shige had already started their Sherlock DVD session without him, but he's easily forgiven when Shige scoots over on the couch to give him space and promptly wrapping him in a big, warm hug. Koyama snuggles into Shige's hold.

"Sorry," Shige whispers. "Couldn't resist." His eyes stay glued to the screen, as Sherlock accepts a cigarette stick from Mycroft and lights it before walking away.

"I must be missing more than half of this," Koyama pouts into the other man's shoulder. 

"Kei, we're on the second season's episode two. I'm playing episode one," Shige counters. He changes the subject. "Have you had dinner yet?"

Koyama shakes his head. "Rehearsals took forever and I wanted to hurry here. I dropped by the konbini to get some snacks, but that's it."

Shige presses pause on the remote and rises, mindful of Koyama's head on his shoulder. Koyama breaks away just enough for comfort, rising after Shige, and they walk the short way to the kitchen. Shige fixes something quick and simple, and they eat in peace. After dinner, they raid through Koyama's konbini purchases.

"Aha!" Koyama says victoriously. He whips out a single pack of kiwi kit-kats, and Shige glares at the proffered piece of candy, to which Koyama only laughs. "Come on, Shige, just this much won't ruin your "diet". Please indulge yourself every once in a while."

The rest of the evening is spent on Shige's couch, sitting through the second episode and arguing whether or not to watch the last episode. They huddle together under the blanket Shige keeps near the couch, crying their eyes out halfway through watching "The Reichenbach Fall," the memory of who won the argument conveniently cast aside.


End file.
